His Answer
by coolshinigami
Summary: “Ne, taichou.. If you would die today, let’s say in an hour… what’s the last thing you’d do?” Matsumoto asked. And his answer… Well, read to find out. HitsugayaXMatsumoto


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (I just wish I did). Kubo Tite does. And he's solely responsible for this anime/manga series and our current addiction to it._**

**_Title: His Answer_**

**_Pairing: HitsugayaXMatsumoto_**

**_Summary: "Ne, taichou.. If you would die today, let's say in an hour… what's the last thing you'd do?" Matsumoto asked. And his answer… Well, read to find out. HitsugayaXMatsumoto _**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a normal day at the 10th Division Office. It's captain and lieutenant was all alone in the office, doing their own share of paperwork in their respective desks. It was quiet, only the constant stamping of papers can be heard. Suddenly, Matsumoto broke the silence.

"Ne, taichou..." Matsumoto went to the couch and shifted herself to a kneeling position and leaned forward to face Hitsugaya's desk which was behind the couch.

"Hmm..." Was Hitsugaya's only reply and he didn't even glance at his lieutenant at all. He was still concentrating on his paperwork.

"If you would die today, let's say in an hour..." Hitsugaya stopped writing when he heard this. "What's the last thing you'd do?" Matsumoto finished her question. This time, the young captain looked at his lieutenant with a raised eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that Matsumoto?!" He asked, still looking at her.

"It just crossed my mind. So...?" Matsumoto gave her captain a questioning look.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Of course!" Matsumoto grinned. Hitsugaya sweatdropped.

Hitsugaya stopped doing his paperwork and returned his brush to its holder. He leaned back on his chair, closed his eyes and became silent for a minute. Matsumoto was getting bored of waiting, and thought her captain has started drifting to sleep.

"Taichou!" She called his attention.

"Sshh! I'm still thinking." He said, opening just one eye to look at his impatient lieutenant.

Matsumoto was quite thrilled. Her captain was actually trying to answer her question! She expected her captain would just ignore the question and tell her to do her paperwork instead of asking stupid questions. But she would keep on bugging him if ever he denies answering her question anyway. Then, she noticed a smirk on her captain's face.

"Have you thought of something taichou?" She asked.

"Hmm..." Eyes still closed and his smirk still on his face.

"Yatta!" She clasped her hands together, then quickly she got off the couch and made her way in front of Hitsugaya's desk. She leaned forward, her arms in contact with the surface of the desk to support her upper body, and her assets almost exposed to her captain.

"Don't worry taichou, I won't tell anyone about this." She assured him, and also giving him one of her best smiles to convince him.

"So what is--" She was cut off as Hitsugaya's lips came in contact with her own. She didn't notice that with a swift movement, Hitsugaya stood up from his chair and leaned forward to kiss her.

She was still shocked, her eyes were like saucers. _"OMG! He's kissing me!!" _She stated the obvious.

_"Sake tastes better when it's from her lips." _The young captain enjoyed himself with the kiss, slowly tasting her.

_"His lips are so soft..." _She thought as she slowly closed her eyes and started to kiss back. After a few seconds, Hitsugaya broke the kiss.

_"Now, I can die happily." _He smirked. "Does that answer your question Matsumoto?"

"Uhhmm... Sort of..." She said as she blushed. She was now standing straight in front of her captain's desk.

Hitsugaya just smiled. He was quite proud of himself that he was finally able to do that. He wanted to kiss her a couple of times before, but he restrained himself from doing it. And after being given a wonderful chance, he didn't dare waste it. Her lieutenant's reaction wasn't that bad as he expected, so he was contented with it, even though it only lasted for a few seconds. He was about to walk out of the room, but Matsumoto called him again.

"Taichou! I think you haven't heard me clearly. I said 'If you'd die in an HOUR!'" She said. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"You still have about... 58 minutes." She crossed her arms. "You wouldn't waste that would ya?!" She said seductively.

Hitsugaya smirked and made his way towards his sexy lieutenant. He was now standing in front of Matsumoto. It was quite noticeable that Hitsugaya grew taller. Before, Matsumoto was more than a foot taller than her captain. Now he's only three inches shy of Matsumoto's height. Surely, her captain has hit puberty.

"Not a chance." He answered as his arms found its way to her slim waist, and pulled her closer to him.

Matsumoto's arms circled Hitsugaya's neck, one of her hands toyed with his silky white hair.

"The clock is ticking you know." She smiled seductively.

"I know."

Then the young captain closed the gap between him and his lieutenant. Again, his lips found its way to Matsumoto's. The kiss was nice and slow. And when they were almost out of oxygen, they paused to catch air.

"Matsumoto-" She cut him off and said, "I'd prefer you call me Rangiku or Ran-chan."

"S-sure Rangiku. But wouldn't I get an extension or something? I'm not really going to die yet, am I?" He asked.

"Of course not. I won't let that happen." She said. "As for the extension… Hmm… We'll see... Shirou-chan." She smiled. He smirked at his given nickname.

"I'll just have to convince you then, Ran-chan." If she is going to call him Shirou-chan, then he'll call her Ran-chan to be fair.

"Make me... IF you CAN." She teased.

He smirked. He, Hitsugaya Toushirou, never backs out from any challenge.

Then, they went at it again. Their kiss becomes more intense. Then, they slowly made their way to the couch, while still kissing each other and still not letting go. Then the two of them got lost in their own little world, their paperwork completely forgotten on their desks.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Another HitsuXMatsu fic from me. This is supposed to be oneshot, but I'm having second thoughts. What do you think? Read and Review!_**


End file.
